The Day the Cullen Girls Died
by batgirl77
Summary: REWRITTEN The Cullen girls have died in a werewolf accident. The boys are depressed and help less. Can they get help or is all hope lost? Is there a second true love? This takes place after Eclipse. Sorry, no Renesmee.
1. Chapter 1: Their Gone

**Hey everyone. Here is the redone chapter one with a short preface. just ot up date you i have deleted chapters 3-10. I will be adding more chapters and rewriting the ones that were previously there. I will finish soon, but right now i need a brake from typing. R&R!!!**

**Declaimer: I don't own any of the Cullens or Newtons or who ever else from the Twilight series. I also don't own the new girls (Mel, Shasha, Eryn, Kim, Krissy). Those people are real and my friends and were created by God. Yes, we do act that weird all the time! **

**ttyl, Mel**

Preface

Who would have thought that we would have a loss than a gain in a short amount of time. But then we would loss what we gained and gain what we had lost. The past few years had been extremely confusing. Then again who cared.

Ch. 1

Their gone.

Carlisle POV

The boys and I had gone hunting after the girls. They were gone for an extremely long time. Emmett was pacing after he had seen a small hint of purple smoke. After yelling at us to go for an hour we finally listened to him and left.

We scanned the forest and Edward was listening for their minds. Jasper had there scent and was following the trail. All of us spread out till we ran into the unexpected. In the middle of the clearing, where Edward had taken Bella, Was a burning fire. The purple smoke reached up to the sky.

"It was them." Jasper said entranced by the whirling smoke.

Emmett's eyes were filled with blood tears and he was banging on a tree screaming 'why'. The tree shook under his pounding till it crashed to the ground. He then picked it up and tossed it in the burning pit.

Edward leaned down and pick up a shiny stone; Bella's engagement ring. He stared inside it like it would give him some answer or tell him that this was just a joke. He stuffed it into his pocket and ran off. No one knew where he was going and no one dared to follow him.

I just stared. My wife and 3 of my children. Gone. I had changed them or was going to. And I was fearing I was going to lose more of my children. The poor boys had lost a sister, a mother, and a true love. Now there was no cure. Nothing I could do but help them grieve and keep them happy. And alive in a sense.

"KILL ME TOO! KILL ME!! TEAR ME! BURN ME!" Emmett was shouting to the sky. He collapsed to his knees. I walked over to him and put my hand on his back. He looked up at me with tear stained eyes. "Carlisle, this is just a joke right? Their hiding behind the trees aren't they?"

"No son. I am sorry. This is real." I said my voice shaking and slow.

"What am I going to do?" He asked his arms were wrapped around my knees like a small child's.

"What would Rose like you to do?" I asked.

I carried Emmett home. It was easy and smooth. He was like a small child. When I got in the house I set him down and ran to his room. Edward was on the piano bench next to a piano the no longer had legs. Some of the keys were broken too. He immediately ran up stairs when he heard the voice in my head. I hadn't said anything, but he felt me and didn't want to show me his pain.

I walked past all their rooms. Jasper was staring dazed at Alice's paintings. There was one of each of us. He fingers lightly traced the painting of Alice's first vision of him. Then he moved to the self portrait she did. He stared it to those eyes. His fingers traced the necklace he had given her. She was smiling so bright. Her little pixie hair was just perfectly shaped. I could understand his pain.

Emmett was sitting in his bean bag chair with Rosalie's written stories. She had hand written them all. There were fiction and non-fiction. She had stories about he we became. She so desperately wanted to publish them. To show the world that we wouldn't hurt them and that we were just normal people like them. But she couldn't; we had to stay hidden.

Edward had his radio blasting Bella's hard rock c.d. He was carefully tracing the lines on her dress that Jasper had put on his bed. Then he picked it up to eye level and tossed it across the room. He took the ring that was clenched in his fists and tossed it too. His knees gave way and he clasped on the bed.

On my desk was a copy of Esme's poetry. The one I read over and over was the poem she wrote that served as her wedding vows. It was so beautiful talking about how she loved me and thanked me. She had promised to take care of me till the end of time. I remember her lightly putting he hand on my cheek as she finished. I swore I could still feel it there.

1 month later

Edward POV

Me and Jasper had finally decided to go back to school. We needed something to keep them off our minds since no one let me out of their sight. They were afraid I would destroy my self or fly to Italy. That had crossed my mind numerous times. At lunch we sat down at our usual table. We were still in the habit of leaving seats for them as if they were just running late from their last class.

Two girls came up to us. Jasper could feel the fear and sorrow in them. They had come to say their condolences. A tall dark skinned girl with black puffy hair sat across from me. I had heard her call it the 'poof' many times before. The pony tail had always puffed in the back. A slightly shorter girl with curly brown hair sat across from Jasper. Eryn was her name and the other was Shasha.

"We are so sorry for your loss. Is their anything we can do?" Eryn asked.

"Our condolences." Shasha said.

I listened to see what they were saying in their heads.

_Thirsty. Note to self, go hunting tonight. _Shasha said. They didn't seem to connect in my head so I just let it slide. Eryn was think the same thing.

Carlisle POV

I sat down at my lunch table. I stared at the cafeteria food I had just picked up. I looked unhealthy, even if I was human. I poked it with my fork to make sure it was dead. Kim, one of my nurses, sat across from me. She was about average height and had dark brown hair that was about down to her shoulders. She had scrubbed in with me many times before.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," she said. She had a bag lunch in front of her.

"Carlisle," I corrected.

"O.k. Carlisle. I am sorry for your loss. Is there any thing I can do? I can come and cook or clean for you guys, shop maybe? Anything you need." She looked at me with kind eyes that looked desperate to help.

"Thanks." was all I could say.

"How are the boys taking it?" she asked, her bag lunch still untouched.

"O.K. Edward and Jasper just went back to school. Emmett has finally gotten out of the house. They have lost a mother and sisters. And Edward was going to marry Bella. I feel emotionally drained trying to look composed for them. I am sure they are too. It will get easier with time."

"I am sure it will." she gently laid her hand on my arm but when she saw look at it she snapped it away.

Emmett POV

I had gotten a job to get me out of the house. I was working at the Newton's sport shop. I didn't do much but help customers and lock up if I had to. Mike also worked with me. He had tried to start a conversation a couple of times but soon gave up.

When he went to the back to get something a girl came in. She was tall and had long red hair. She was wearing shorts in this cold weather and a simple jacket.

"Excuse me, umm, Emmett, but where are the kayaks?" she asked reading my dorky name tag.

"Here," I pointed and started to leave.

"Your Emmett Cullen, right? My friends no you and your brothers from school. I am so sorry about what happened. I work at the Psychiatry ward in Port Angles. My door is always open if any of yous ever need to talk."

"Thanks." I turned and walked away. I didn't really want to talk.


	2. Chapter 2: Night out

Ch. 2

Night out

Kim POV

I sat down to the table next to Carlisle. He stared down at his food. It remained untouched. I could tell he was still in pain and suffering. My friends, Shasha, Mel, and Eryn, had come up with an idea to help them get some fun back into their lives and just show them that there are people willing to help.

"So, I was talking to my friends and we had an idea that might cheer you up a bit." I said watching his face carefully.

"And what might that be?" He looked me in the eye now, his voice low.

"We thought we could take you guys to Port Angles for a movie and maybe a little shopping?" I thought immediately he would turn down the shopping.

"That sounds like fun. And a chance to get out of the house. Thanks." He smiled at me then quickly looked back down at his food.

"It's a date then." I said staring at my food. I wasn't hungry so I threw away.

Carlisle POV

Kim was being so helpful. She and her friends were going to treat us to night out. The guys would love just to get out of the place. Do something different. I sat on the couch just reading when Edward, Jasper, and Emmett walked in.

"No," was all Edward said then quickly ran up the stairs. It was to soon and Port Angles had left a few bad memories for him.

"Edward, c'mon just give them a chance. They are so nice and you need to get out. You can't stay in your room for ever. And no school doesn't count as getting out of the house." I said in a normal tone.

"What?" Emmett said standing behind me.

"Kim, Mel, Shasha, and Eryn offered to take us out tonight to Port Angles. Shopping and a movie. What do you guys think?" I watched their faces as they contemplated it.

"Just once? Then we never have to do it again?" Jasper said slowly walking towards me.

"Never say never." I said turning back to my book.

"O.K. You guys are really starting to bring me down with all this sorrow and depression." Jasper agreed as he walked up stairs to put his books away.

***

A little later the girls had arrived and Edward had some what calmed down. He was going but not willingly. He'll thank me later. When they came in they introduced to everyone. Now we were all acquainted. They all had on jeans and a semi casual shirt on.

"Sweet piano! Who plays?" Mel said taking a seat on the bench.

"Me." Edward said in a low voice.

At first she started to play a soft sweet lullaby then picked up the pace and started playing an upbeat song that made everyone smile. She was a little crazy and weird, but that's just what the guys needed.

"Let's go! Pile into the van!"

"Van?" us Cullen guys said at the same time.

"Yea, why are the big boys afraid of a soccer mom car?" She said mimicking a baby voice.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'll have you know this guy isn't afraid of anything." Emmett said staring into her eyes. It was a complete face off.

"Oh, yea. Hey Emmett," she said not taking her eyes off of his.

"What?"

"Boo!" she didn't move at all.

"Ahhh! Dang it! That always gets me!" Mel was laughing so hard I was doubting her driving abilities, but she soon calmed down enough.

In the van she turned up the radio really loud when it came to the song 'I Believe in a Thing Called Love' and everyone started to sing along. We sat there in silence. Emmett was bouncing along to the beat. I saw Jasper's lips slowly start to curve.

We arrived at Port Angles and headed to the stores. Emmett got some funky tees in bright colors. They looked great on him and showed off his personality. Edward stuck with simple clothes that were high in fashion but oh so boring.

"Edward, look." Eryn said pointing to tee shirts and sweat shirts and more casual and modern stuff. He shook his head and tried to walk away.

Eryn turned him around. "Try it, please."

He sighed in anguish and tried stuff on. He looked nice and looked more him. The sweat pants he tried on he liked. It was a whole new wardrobe. Jasper was flying through them putting them on and model walking through the store. It was good to see them in good moods. And enjoying them selves.

"Your turn, Carlisle." Kim said.

"That is quite alright. I like what I wear." I said straightening my tie.

"If you like boring and stuffy." Shasha commented.

"Hey, be nice. All you need is a little tweaking." Kim said. She took off my tie and my dress jacket. She unbuttoned my shirt a little.

"No, I look fine. And stop unbuttoning that!" He said gently removing Kim's hand.

"Carlisle your young! Dress like it! Here," She threw me a pair of sweats and simple colored tee and a zip up jacket. "Go," She pointed to the dressing room.

When I came out everyone's face changed. They all started smiling.

"Do I look hip now?" I asked.

"Yes, but the talk, no." Shasha said.

Eventually I tried on some stuff they liked then we piled into the car. I looked over at Kim who was laughing at Mel. She reminded me a little of Esme. Happy and smiling and just caring for us. I stared at her. She was just beautiful. Her smile, her eyes, everything. I think I found some one for me.

Suddenly the car jolted to a halt. 3 mean looking men had walked out into the middle of the street. They smiled at Mel. She glared back. In the back Edward was growling at them, Jasper was holding him back. Then I realized what it was.

"Mel hit the gas and turn up the radio." I said trying to keep my voice calm. She looked at me with a confused look in the rearview mirror. "Go," was all I said.

Slowly Edward returned to normal again and calmed. I sighed in relief. We reached the movie theater a little late. And there were only 2 movies left. A vampire on and a werewolf one. They guys and me had seen all the vampire ones and had laughed hysterically. But the girls insisted. I expected them to scream or get scared but they laughed while others screamed. How odd.


	3. Chapter 3: getting to know

Ch. 3

Emmett POV

I was sitting on the couch while the girls were cleaning up a bit. Mel was vacuuming in front of me with her MP3 stuck in her ears. She was listening to some weird band called 'Stealing Jane'. It was really low and I was surprised she could hear it over the vacuum. Then, it switched to a song from 'Wicked' called Defying Gravity. Her vacuum became her microphone stand and she was singing at the top of her lungs and dancing like a fool. It was very entertaining to watch. I just smiled at her. Rosalie did that when one of her favorite songs came on. When she saw me looking at her she quickly looked down at her vacuum. It was cute and she was funny. And beautiful like Rosalie with red hair. It was weird I was falling for some one other than my Rose! Snap out of it!

I couldn't! I wouldn't! Cross my non-beating heart and hope to be destroyed. She sat next to me with a Batman comic in her hands. It was the Batman Begins graphic novel even though she had seen the movie many times before.

"What?" she asked looking at me with a small smile. I hadn't realized I had been staring at her.

"Nothing." Even though I can't help but stare at you. I walked up stairs before I could say anymore. I saw Rosalie in her every time I looked at her now.

Carlisle POV

Kim was helping me clean out my office. I had to get everything organized. After the deaths everything was just put where I could find space to put it. Kim neatly placed it in the correct files and set them in neat piles. She also took some time to wash, fold, and hang my clothes that were thrown all over the floor. She even found a tie coral so I could spin the thing and find exactly the tie I wanted. How nifty.

"Your ties are all in order by how much you wear them and color. The ones with a pattern are on the top half and the others that are just plain colored are on the bottom half. Perfectly organized." Kim said spinning the thing.

She is showing signs of OCD, or more accurately for her CDO. Alphabetic order. She was wearing a pair of jeans with paint splattered on it and a simple tight yellow tank top with a slightly lower cut. She was wearing a wooden cross with simple black string. Many people thought Vampires hated crosses, but we are very Christian people who just don't go to church. She looked gorgeous in her simple outfit. Like Esme in her younger days, simple and maybe a little paint or dirt from the garden. She didn't care, I didn't care. Love was all we needed.

I sat on at my desk while she wondered around the office tidying up odds and ends. She picked up Esme's poem book and began to sift through it. I saw her face change from smiles at some poems to sadness at others.

"These are beautiful! She was such a good writer. They really portray the emotion she wanted." She said not looking up from the book.

"Thanks." I continued to watch her and saw her beauty and grace. The way she walked and talked. She was perfect. She could be Esme reincarnated. I hope so. Love has reentered my life.

Jasper POV

Shasha was sitting in Alice's room with me admiring her paintings. She would turn her head back and forth as she looked at them, almost studying them. Her mood was content and happy.

"Is this when you first met?" She asked pointing to Alice's first vision of me.

"Yea, she had just happened to walk in. I knew something was perfect when she walked in." I said moving to stand next her.

"These are all beautiful and done so well. She had real talent." She had moved onto the portraits of the other girls.

"So, these are the others?" She asked standing in front of Esme's picture.

"Yes, that's Esme. She was Carlisle's wife and our adoptive mother. She was like a real mother. Then there's Bella. She was a real clutz. That's why she has a band aid on her head." She laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. It could make anyone laugh along with her. "That's Rosalie. She was defiantly the diva. She had tons of clothes and shoes."

"I think Mel can fill the shoe part. She has so many and some are just different colors."

"Good. And that is Alice. Those are the flowers she gave to Bella when she first met her." Alice had her famous smile on. It said pixie all over it.

"I love the paint splattered on her face. She was so pretty."

"Thanks. That's the necklace I gave her. It was lost when she died."

"Oh, I am sorry." She gave me hug and sat me down on the love seat. Her hands moved in slow circles on my back. I placed head on her shoulder. She hugged me again and just held me humming a sweet lullaby.

Sympathy and happiness was all I could feel from her. Happiness because she was with me. The way Alice was.

Alice.

Edward's POV

I was laying on the bed that I had gotten for Bella. I was composing more music. I scribbled out notes and changed the timing and key tons of times. Nothing seemed right. Sheet music with scribbles on them littered the floor. Eryn was staring out the rainy window with a note book in her hands. She was writing a fantasy fiction story about mythical creatures.

She put the note book down and put a C.D. in my C.D. player. I had been listening to easy going classical music. All piano. It was really quite beautiful. Then she started singing to some awful.

"In the dark of the night evil will find her!" She sang at the top of her lungs dancing around kicking my sheets of music everywhere.

"What is the horrid music you chose to play?" I asked clasping my hands over my ears and making my way to turn it down.

"SHE'LL BE MINE!" She shouted even louder than before. I was finally able to reach it and turn it off for good. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Turning it off."

"Why?"

"Doom her!" Shasha said walking in to the room. "Aw! I missed it! Why did you turn it off?"

"I think they all need a big dose of Anastasia!" Eryn said.

"What in the world is that?" I asked watching their faces turn to me and look like they were about to torture me. I was scared. This was not going to be a fun night.

"Movie night!" Shasha yelled when she get down stairs. She put it in as the others pulled up chairs. I noticed Kim sat on the couch close to Carlisle. Mel sat at Emmett's feet on a pillow, his arms rested lightly on her shoulders.

_She reminds me of Rose. I think I might love her too. _Emmett said in his head his child like eyes looking at me.

_Esme reincarnated possibly. _Carlisle's mind said. He had gently put his hand on her knee and her hand was on his.

Jasper had pulled up a chair next Shasha. She was laughing at something some one said. Their shoulders were touching and Jasper was watching her face carefully.

_Happy. Joyful. Graceful. _Was all could get from him.

There was room on the couch next to Eryn. She smiled at me as I sat next to her. I smiled back.

_I hope he likes me. Like the others like the girls. _I gently took her hand in mine. Her smile grew even bigger. Truth was I did like her. She wasn't clumsy like Bella, but there were other qualities to her like Bella. The hair color, her attitude, her smile and the way she thought of me. Maybe Carlisle was right.

When 'In the Dark of the Night' came into the movie all the girls sang along. It was fun to watch them smile like they did. To enjoy everyone's company. I think everyone was right. There was so much love in the room. This was for the girls who were no longer with us. This is what they would have wanted. Who would have known we would find such awesome girls.


	4. Chapter 4: truth

**There is a little thing about Christian faith at the end. I tried to keep it biast though. Enjoy. R&R!!**

Ch. 4

Truth

Kim's POV

Mel was driving the soccer mom car home from the guy's house. I was sitting in the front being to co-pilot and making sure she wasn't even 1 over the speed limit.

"Shut up!" She said. "Anyway, that was fun tonight. Me and Kim got some cleaning done for them and we got watch a movie. I think starting to loosen up." a big smile was on her. I knew exactly what she was thinking and I think they were too.

"I think we should tell them." I said. Everyone got serious then.

"What? That was are totally awesome? I think they already know that." Shasha said.

"You know what I mean." I said.

"How are we going to get them to figure it out? It's not like we can just say it." Eryn said.

"Umm, well, I didn't figure that out yet."

"Hangman!" Mel exclaimed.

"Where?" Shasha said licking her lips.

"No. We play hangman. And they fill in the letters." She was smiling at her brilliant idea.

"Good idea. We will do that tomorrow." When we got home Shasha ran to the computer to type more of her story. Eryn picked up a book and sat on the recliner. Mel went to go lay on her bed with her plethora of blankets and read comics. I worked on some science and cures for my patients. Just a normal long night.

Next day

"Hey guys." I said as I walked in the door. Everyone gave their new man a quick hug. "How about a quick game?"

"What game, sweetie?" Carlisle asked.

"Hangman." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Emmett like his lips. I ran up stairs to get Carlisle's board. It wasn't too big.

"I'll go first." I drew the everything.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You guys pick to first letter."

"A." Emmett shouted out.

_ _ a_ _ _ a _ _ _ _ _ _

"E," Jasper said.

_ e a _ e _ a _ _ _ _ e _

It continued that way till the whole thing was filled out.

We are vampires.

"What kind of phrase is that?" Carlisle asked with a sort of scared look on his face.

"You tell us." I told him.

"Are you trying to tell us something?" Emmett said looking at Mel.

"Maybe." She couldn't lie to save her soul.

"They are saying that they are vampires." Edward said watching Eryn carefully.

"Yes," Kim said.

"Prove it." He said to Mel, his expression unread able.

"O.K." She ran out side and walked back in with a rabbit in her mouth; dead.

"5 seconds. New record." Shasha said. "Air high 5."

"Why did you tell us?" Carlisle asked as Mel walked out to finish her small snack with a big smile on her face.

"We trust you and because we knew all along about you."

"How?" Emmett challenged.

"Trust me, a girl knows."

"How did we not figure it out then?" Emmett whispered to Edward.

"We weren't paying attention." Was all he said.

"What's wrong?" Mel asked walking in again. "Everyone seems so depressed and sad. Let's pump up the party!"

Edward walked to his room slowly. Eryn got up to follow him.

Edward's POV

How could I not see it? Their thoughts and actions and looks. Everything pointed to it. But I was so concentrated on the girls' death, then the suddenly the house was filled with love struck guys.

"Edward?" Eryn said walking into my room. "Are you O.K.?"

"Yea," I said.

"Doesn't sound like it. Don't lie to me. Just tell me." I was standing at the window. She came over to me and lay a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want you guys to be damned like us. Like me."

"Edward, your not damned. And neither are we. Mel still goes to church and sometimes we go. We still are his children."

"It doesn't seem that way."

"We see it as a gift. The eternal life he promised. Just in a different way. If we hadn't been changed, we would have never met you. Mel would have been dead if she wasn't changed. The rest of us would have died in a few years of old age. I am thankful for it."

"I wish Carlisle would have let me die."

"Are you sure? You wouldn't have met Bella or me. You were given a family and love and happiness when Carlisle did what he did."

I turned around and hugged her. She was right. I was secretly thankful. I had gotten a second chance. We all did.


	5. Chapter 5: sledding

Mel's POV

Ch. 5

Sledding

I was standing on our wrap around porch. Our house was a small 19th century Victorian green house in the woods. I loved the architecture especially the carving that was done above the up stairs window, my room. The living room or parlor in the old days, was exact, the molding around the ceiling was so beautiful.

I had my Nikon and was snapping photos of the light snow falling slowly and sticking to the grass. I loved the way it landed on the bare trees. In the back yard there was a hill. I remembered going down the hill behind my house when I was young on my saucer and inner tube. Then I had an idea.

I hoped in the soccer mom car and headed for the nearest store that had any chance of carrying sleds. I picked up saucers and inner tubes, I even found a simple snow board. I packed them into the car and headed to home. I dropped it off then went to pick up the boys. Everyone else was already there. Me taking pictures bored them.

When I got there I stopped to take pictures of their landscape covered in snow then headed inside. Shasha and Emmett were fighting over what channel to watch. Jasper was just watching as the screen flickered from wrestling to a comedy act. Kim was sitting at the dining room table holding Carlisle's hand. They were staring at each other and whispering. Eryn sat at the piano bench, her head on Edward's shoulder as he put the finishing touches on his piece.

"Have you guys noticed that there is snow on the ground?" I took the remote from the rivals and switched the T.V. off.

"Yea, so?" Shasha said taking a seat next to Jasper.

"And that there is a hill in our back yard?"

"No, not that! Anything but that!" Kim said taking her eyes off of Carlisle's for a second.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Just come on. You'll see." They reluctantly hopped into the car as we head to our place.

"We have never been to your place before. What's it like?" Edward asked though he could easily access the information him self.

"It's an old Victorian house Mel decided to buy. I didn't want to but where else was I going to live? Tanya was starting to get a little annoying." Shasha said.

"It is not just any old house. It is from the 19th century and it is really quite cute. I added a modern twist to it with the furniture and things." Kim helped.

"It's in the woods and it has a wrap around porch perfect for those sunny days." I added.

"It sounds cool." Jasper said. It reminded him of the old days.

When we arrived, Jasper wandered around the porch and looked out on the hill. Carlisle walked into the living room admiring the work around the ceiling. Edward loved the white grand piano in the living room.

"You can have tours later. For now, sledding." I held up the snow board and saucer. Emmett immediately took the snow board from my hands and walked to the hill.

"How does this work?" I helped him into the right foot holes and set him up. I showed him how to bend his knees and how to turn. On his first try he wiped out.

Jasper took the inner tube I had blown up. Shasha showed him how to go down on his stomach. He ran and jumped. His smile was huge as he crashed into Emmett who was walking back up who then took the inner tube from him and hit him in the head. Soon they were throwing snow balls and acting like children.

"I am suppose to go down that with this?" Carlisle said taking the saucer.

"Yes, it is kind of fun actually." Kim said coming up behind him.

"How?" was all he could say as he turned it over multiple times examining it.

"You sit cross legged in the middle and hold onto the sides. If you want I can push you down nice and easy." I offered.

"Well, O.K." He sat down at the top of the hill on the path Jasper had started.

The first time I sent him down nice and easy.

"Look out boys! Mel has sent me flying down the hill!" he cried the first time.

We laughed at him. Shasha had joined in the snow ball fight.

"That was fun can you send me down again?" He asked eagerly.

This time I spun as I pushed him down.

"I am spinning! I am going to crash!" His face held a pained expression. But, soon he was laughing and spinning him self down.

Then the guys declared a snow ball war and started to build them selves a fort. We built our selves one also. Theirs 'cleverly' had tons of look out holes. Our walls were hard as rocks.

Kim sent the first snow ball. She was a softball pitcher and she gave them her best fast ball. As the ball barely grazed their wall it crumbled on top of them.

"My tie!" Carlisle cried.

"My hair!" Edward cried as he and Carlisle's head popped up.

"Again!" Jasper and Emmett cried at the same time. Eryn and Shasha each sent one flying towards their faces. Their expression changed from pure joy to anger in a second. Soon they were throwing snowball fast past us. We dodged all of them.

This made them angrier and they threw harder and harder. After everyone was soaked we went inside to dry off. Shasha attempted to start the fire place but after failing multiple times Eryn took over and started it in seconds.

"Can I see your room?" Emmett asked me. I lead him up stairs.

My room was painted a harsh red and was covered with posters of bands and other things. Pictures sat on my desk along with the Cherished Teddies my mom had given me. I showed him my window with the seat underneath it I looked out every night and gazed at the stars and moon. He looked at my bed with question.

"I like to lay on it under all these blankets while I read." At the foot of my bed was one of my mothers old trunks filled to the top with my dad's old comics. Emmett picked up an Aqua man one. The picture reminded me of him.

In my closet was a pile of shoes, sweatshirt, tees, and jeans. In the back was the wedding dress I had bought before I had been changed. He took it out.

"Right before I was changed I was engaged. That was my wedding dress." It was hard to look at it now knowing how much pained it had caused me and my fiancée not seeing me in it. I had and still love him.

"I am sorry Mel." He wrapped his arms around me as I sat on the bed.

Kim's POV

I took Carlisle up to my room that was a light blue. It faced the back yard. My bird, Jack, started to sing loudly when I walked in. He was a small yellow canary.

"You have a bird?" Carlisle asked.

"Yea, he is an old fart. But he is so sweet and has some personality." I showed him all of my Smallville, Numb3rs, and House, seasons on DVD. He was slightly impressed surprisingly.

"Am I anything like Dr. House, Cutty?" He asked sweetly.

"I am afraid not." He laid a soft kiss on my lips then sat on my love seat. His eyes gazed around my room.

I had a huge chest set up under my window full of board games. My closet was full of clothes and borrowed shoe I should return to Mel. I am not sure she has room though. Next to my season sets were all the Batman movies, even the old ones by Tim Burton. I had a book case stacked with doctor books and Indian Jones books I had read quite a few times along with a few novels. I sat down on Carlisle's lap.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"So you." He said holding my tight.

Eryn's POV

My room was simple. It was a light green. I had a book case full of novels that I had written and others I loved a lot. On my desk was a copy of Wuthering Heights. Edward picked it up and stared at the cover.

"Bella," He softly whispered. "Eryn." He set it down and stood beside me looking out the window. He took my small hand in his big one. He picked me up and sat on the couch I had in my room, me on his lap.

His onyx eyes looked around my room. C.D.S sat on my desk along with a big pile of note books.

"I write about mythical creatures. Vampires and werewolves. I am a writer and was before I was changed. A lot of my stories had to be adjusted to better fit the real thing. We all write. Mel writes more about people struggling with day to day things. She also wrote a fan fiction about one of her favorite books. She doesn't really mind torturing her characters as long as there is a happy ending."

"I does to hurt me!" Mel yelled from her room.

Edward laughed.

"Shasha does mythical also and tortures her characters but it hurts her more. And Kim does a lot of fan fictions about Smallville and Numb3rs. She adds characters to them. We are all very different."

"Good." Edward pressed his lips to mine. I smiled in spite of my self.

Shasha POV

My room was the warmest room in the house. It bothered the girls a little but I didn't care. My walls were red and black. Dark, but my favorite colors. I had a book case with a mix of books and videos and DVDs. On my floor was a pile of note books. I had a desk with my lap top, Jerry. On my walls were pictures I had drawn of wolves. I had one for each of the girls and one for Jasper.

It was white with piercing blue eyes and a blue spot on the tip of his tail. There was a scar above his eye brow and one of his ears were floppy. There was one of him as a sweet puppy with his tongue sticking out at you and another with an angry face, standing in a sturdy pose, tail high in the air.

"That's what I look like as a wolf?" He asked his hands tracing over the figures.

"Well, that's my idea. Do you like them?" I asked apprehensive.

"Yea, they really capture personality." He said after a pause. "Just like Alice." He said on my couch that almost covered all of the walls.

I sat next to him and he let his head fall to my lap. I ran my fingers through his soft hair. I started to sing a soft lullaby in a sweet voice. He started to sing along. I switched to singing in French. We sat there for a while just singing.

**Hope you like it! All true about the girls except room colors. R&R! Thanx, Mel**


	6. Chapter 6: Chuch

Ch. 6

Church

Jasper's POV

The girls walked in with nice shirts and nice pressed pants. Mel was wearing red high heels with black pants and an off white short sleeved shirt. Kim was wearing black pants with a black shirt and a pair of Mel's black heels. Shasha was wearing dark wash jeans with a colorful short sleeved shirt. Eryn was wearing a Black skirt with high black boots and a Purple short sleeved shirt with a curvy neck line.

"Why are we all dressed up?" Carlisle asked as Kim gave him a hello kiss. Everyone else also gave their beau a hello kiss.

"Church!" Mel said.

"We don't go to church." I said. I was scared. I had really never been to church since I was a young child. I didn't like the crucifix in our church. It scared me as a child.

"Can you at least try it?" Kim said now sitting on Carlisle's lap.

"Sure," Carlisle said staring into her eyes. He couldn't help but fall for her.

"Fine," Me, Edward, and Emmett said at the same time.

"Good, now go put on your church clothes." Mel said.

"Why and what are church clothes?" Emmett asked.

"Because when you are in God's house you dress nice. And church clothes are nice looking like this." She said modeling her out fit. "I'll help you. Carlisle and Edward, yous look fine. C'mon guys." She led us up stairs. She put Emmett in nice sweaters with a dress shirt underneath it. I wore a colorful dress shirt with black pants.

When everyone was ready we hoped into the car and headed to the church. Mel informed us that at their church, St. John Luteren, was much more youthful so there was going to be fun songs from the camp she went to when she was young. Also the little kids were singing. This was going to be fun.

Because we took so long to get ready we were late and had to sit in the front. Apparently Lutherans liked to sit in the back row. And something about pot lucks. I don't know really what those are.

To start off the service there was a song called 'Saved by Grace'. It was a real fast action one. The girls kept up but we fell behind. It was fun though to see them happy. Soon, we caught on. The sermon was about being your self no matter who you are and still loving God. Even if the people you hang out with don't. It was very interesting and perfect.

Emmett dropped the hymnal and everyone turned to look at him. He waved at everyone with a big smile on his face. The girls laughed so hard I though if they weren't the undead they would die. I laughed too while Carlisle and Edward tried to look like they didn't know Emmett. Then the kids went to sing.

They were so cute! They kept forgetting their lines to sing and one ran down the aisle crying and screaming mommy! We all laughed at her and Mel was like aw. I could sense their nervousness and some of them were having fun making up their own words and own beat.

After the service we had what they called fellowship where one talks and has cookies and juice. I sweat they talked to everyone there! And a bunch of old ladies kept coming up to us saying how cute we were and how nice we were for coming to church with our girls. One even pinched our cheeks. Emmett got so mad.

"No old lady gonna pinch my cheeks!" He said as Edward grabbed his shoulder. Emmett was planning an escape.

"K, boys time to go." Eryn said. I was so glad. We were the last ones to leave.

"So these are your boyfriends?" Pastor Andrea asked with her husband Pastor Brian coming up behind her.

"Yup." Mel said and introduced everyone. They really seemed to like us. After a long talk about where we had gone to church before we left.

"So how was that? No too painful I hope." Eryn asked.

"It was okay except you guys talked for ever." Emmett complained.

"You poor baby!" Mel baby talked to him.

"The songs were fun!" I said.

"Can we go again next week? I learned a lot!" Carlisle said.

"Of course we can!" Mel was already excited. I think we would all have to become members now.

**This is the church that me and Shasha go to and the camp is called Crossways. It has 3 different parts to it. Waypost, (My favorite), Imageo Dei, and Pine Lake. They are in the dairy state and I welcome you to google them! I know shame less plug. I had to though! Hope you enjoyed it! review please! ttyl Mel**


	7. Chapter 7:Romance

Ch. 7

Mel's POV

I was sitting at my window starring out at the stars. The moon was full and the stars sparkled beautifully. The moon's ray landed right on the side walk leading to the door illuminating a tall bulky guy starring up at me. The snow had left us sadly, but some was lightly falling. I smiled and he smiled at me and walked into the front door.

In less than a minute I felt big arms wrap around my waist. He picked me up then set me down on his lap. His fingers were running through my hair. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and I could smell him; his sweet musky scent. I could smell pine trees from him running in the forest.

"Hi," He softly whispered in my ear. "What did you do today?"

"Nothing exciting. Work at the Psyche Ward and then some reading. You?" I said and closed my eyes. He turned me around so he could look me in the eyes.

He put his hand on my cheek and held it there then leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Work and thinking about you. You look like Rose with your long hair and pure beauty. And the shoes." I smiled at him then fell forward and rested my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me as he tried to hum a lullaby completely off tune, I joined him my voice not much better.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why me?"

"Because you're different. The hair, the personality. Every thing. And you don't care who you're with, as long as you're with some one and having fun. I love your smile and the way you chose to live. Edward and I believe that we are damned and you believe it's a gift. You try to find something good in everyone. And," He paused and put his finger under my chin and lifted it to his eyes. "Because I love you."

I smile and hugged him tight. Even though his skin was cold I could feel warmth coming off of him. He kissed my hair and just held me. All I could ever ask for.

Kim POV

I sat on the bench on the board walk. I had a date with an amazing man who was late because he was saving some poor persons life. He had a romantic night planned out for us. I had no idea what it was. I had been asking Edward what Carlisle had been thinking. He said all he heard was classical music and pictures of MRIs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some blonde hair.

"Hey, baby." He said spinning me around like a dancer.

"Hi," He gave me a sweet kiss and took my hand leading me down the board walk. "So, what is this that you have planned?"

"Impatient aren't you? Just you wait, you'll see."

"I am not impatient!" I said with force. "So, what is it?" He gave me a stare and I just smiled innocently back at him.

"Here we are." I looked forward and at my feet was a blanket with a few candles set up and a tall glass set in front of us. "Type AB negative with some alcohol." I licked my lips.

On the horizon was a beautiful sunset. Pinks and purples filled the sky. We both sparkled like diamonds as the sun slowly went down and the big moon came up. We lay on our backs and looked up at the stars. He turned on his side and started to stroke my hair. I turned to look at him. He lays his hand on my cheek and I stare at him.

Suddenly a random man came up behind us sticking his head in between ours. He was singing 'As long as your mine' from Wicked. It was a slow and sweet song. But he was ruining our evening.

"Excuse me, your playing and singing is great but we would prefer if you left, please." Carlisle said kindly.

"No." He said in a scruffy voice. "Jackson says I will leave you alone." He said referring to a 20 dollar bill.

"Lincoln says you will leave." I said pulling the five dollar bill out of my purse and handing it to him. He declined and started to sing again.

"Please, leave!" Carlisle shouted.

"Don't worry, I got this." I said. I stared into his face and watched as he got scared then ran around him till he was spinning looking for me.

"Where are you?" He screamed. Carlisle was on the ground laughing and guitar guy was freaking out.

"Here." Was all I said as I sent him screaming down the board walk. Then we laid back down on the blanket and watched each other.

"Beautiful." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"Beautiful. You and the night. Perfect." His smile was big and his eyes were never off of mine. "Perfect." We laid there starring at each other until the sun came up again.

Eryn's POV

I sat on top of the piano as Edward played me a sweet lullaby and sang a slow sweet song along with it. He swayed back and forth, his eyes were closed. The song he sang was one of Esme's poems intertwined with his own words. It was a beautiful and telling song. It was about love. It was Esme's poem about Carlisle but Edward made it about me.

When he was done he walked over to me.

"What did you think?" His eyes were starring right into mine. His hands lay softly on my leg. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Wonderful." He smiled and leaned forward and kissed me softly. He pulled away but I wouldn't let him. He picked me up and twirled me around. He put me down and we started to dance.

I didn't know how to dance so he put me on his feet and we danced and danced. Then we started to tango. He put me down in a dip and kissed me again. He picked me up again and carried me to the Volvo. For some reason the line stupid shiny Volvo owner popped into my head. I just brushed it off. He took me to the woods then put me on his back and ran to a green meadow. He put me down and walked to a tree.

"This is where I told Bella. And this is where I want to tell you something." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Warm radiated off of him.

"What?" He turned around and looked me in the eye and put his hands on my waist.

"That I love you." The first time he had ever said that. He leaned forward and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up and spun me. Perfect.

Shasha's POV

I was sitting at my desk sketching pictures of Jasper as wolf. I wanted him to look more gentle and kind. I wanted him to look thought full. I had some that were working out but others littered the floor. I was now coloring them. Then I felt hands on my shoulder and soft lips on my cheek.

"Hey, baby," I said.

"Hey, let's just walk. Relax." I didn't say anything just let him take me by the hand and lead me out the door.

The moon lighted the path. He then led me up a tree so that we were at the very top. The moon shined in my eyes and I saw Jasper sparkle. I put my hand on his cheek and he turned to look at me. His eyes searched mine then he put both his hands on my cheeks and pressed his lips to mine.

"What do you regret?" I asked him.

"Killing innocent people and being changed. The reason, to fight. I love the fact that I have two awesome women in my life." He put his hand to my cheek. "I love the people I have met because of this, but the fighting just kills me. What about you?"

"I don't know. I hate just plain killing. I hate that there is no other way. But like Eryn and Mel say all the time, it is a gift and there is a reason behind it. I just have to find that reason."

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"I think to find myself. I have learned so much and it is just another world. I have been writing about vampires for a while and now that I am one, I can improve my writing. But I think there is more to it then just that."

"I'll help you. I haven't found my reason either. I think that you and Alice where just part of it, not all of it." He kissed me again. A bat flew over our heads and we watched as it gracefully snatched a mouse from the ground.

Jasper took my hand and moved so he was behind me holding my waist.

"Ready?" He asked. I could feel the smile on his face.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"This." Just as he said that he jumped from the tree. We glided for a while. I could see all the little creatures on the ground pulsing with blood. It felt like we were flying. He jumped from tree to tree flying from one to another till we took a loud landing on my roof. It was the most fun I had had in a while.

"Wait." I said as he jumped to the ground heading to his car, a pure white Porsche. All the edges were curved and smooth. Just like him. He turned to look at me. "Stay here tonight." He smiled as I jumped down to meet him.

"I am always here." He carried me into the house his lips on mine the whole way.


	8. Chapter 8: New Friends

Ch. 8

New "Friends"

Mel POV

I walked down the hallway off the Pych. Ward I worked at. I was a psychologist that helped those who had an eating disorder and helped those who were considering suicide or had attempted suicide. I was checking in on each girl on the eating disorder hall to make sure they were in bed. I stopped at the door when I heard Maggie crying. He red curls were trying to cover her face. She was one of my toughest patients and was having a hard time. I found that everything I tried was failing.

"Hey Maggie," I said. I leaned against the frame of the door.

"Oh, hey Mel. Sorry, but I just got a letter from George. He left me for a skinny girl who has no eating disorder." Maggie had pictures of him all over the floor ripped to pieces. The 1st time night I came to her room she was hanging them all over her walls. The pale green walls held nothing now. She was one of the girls with anorexia.

The reason I let the girls call me Mel instead of Dr. H. was because I wanted them to see me as one of their friends, not their doctor. I also allowed no medicine to be taken to help them. There was always another way, though it may not be the easiest. Here things were relaxed. I wore slippers and jeans all day except when parents were here. Then black pants and slippers.

"He is not worth crying over. He should be the one crying over losing a great girl." I sat on the bed next to her. She slowly handed me the letter and I read it. " Yea, not worth it. Any smart man would have broken up face to face. That is so tacky. We can burn it at the Friday camp fire if you like."

Friday camp fire was in place for the girls to take a break from all the struggles in the walls. Everyone was in here was invited. All the other Psychologists came, too.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Thanks, Mel." She dried her eyes with the sleeve on her shirt. She smiled as she lay down to sleep.

It was 10:00 and I was just leaving. I had gotten in at about 7:00. They were long days but they were my calling. I walked into my office. I had tinted windows so I could come in everyday. I grabbed my bag and a stack of journals I had to read tonight. I had all the girls keep a journal. They could write anything they wanted or draw. They also had a choice of me reading it. They all chose for me to read it. They all had them decorated in their own personalities. They were very creative. I hoped into the soccer mom car and headed to the Cullen's house. Emmett had called and said he wanted to talk.

"Hey, babe." Emmett greeted as I walked in the door. He took me to his room. I read through the journals as we talked.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked taking a seat on a nearby chair.

"Your work." He said taping the stack of journals on the floor with his foot.

"What about it?" I asked not looking from what I was reading.

"I think you spend to much time there and doing stuff for them. _Your _girls, you call them. Everyone else spends all day with their girls. I see you now and on the weekends."

"So, this is about the others isn't it?" I asked putting down the notebook.

"No, it's just…"

"It's just that your jealous." I stood up and raised a little. "That's it! This is not about my work or _my _girls."

"No, I just want to see you more. I feel like your never here and I don't just want you in my heart. I want you in my arms."

"Emmett, we have eternity together! And this my calling not just job! I feel that way too! But, why can't you except what I do? You have a job, why can't I?" Now we was yelling. His back was faced to me.

"Eternity can end real fast. And I understand this is your calling and I except that, but I don't want to lose you like I lost Rose! My job is different, it's only part time."

Just then Jasper walked in and I could sense him trying to influence me. He just stood at the doorway staring at us, hands in the pockets of his new ripped jeans.

"GET OUT, JASPER!" Me and Emmett shouted at the same time.

He turned around in a smooth movement and was down the hall in a flash.

"I think we're done here." Emmett said turning for the door.

"Wait," He had left me sanding his room crying.

Emmett POV

I ran through the forest on all fours so I could feel the sticks on my hands. Nothing compared to pain I was feeling. I didn't want to share Mel, that's why I got so made. And it bothered me to see everyone else with a girl on their arm while I was alone. I needed to get out my anger so I headed to La Push to find Jacob. He would know who killed Rose and the others.

I saw his little house with his puny car out front. The window to his room was open. Stupid boy. I walked in and there he was laying peacefully on his beaten up mattress. He was twitching indicating a bad dream. Well, I was about to make it worse.

"Oh, Jacob," I said sweetly.

"Bella?" Poor boy was confused.

"Wrong." I said in a loud mean voice.

He shot up in bed like a bullet, looking around the room. His eyes were bugging out. Man, it stunk in here.

"Hello, Jacky poo! I just have a few questions to ask you, then you can go back to dreaming about Bella. I hope you know she is dead."

"Who are you?"

"Stop with the games dog! Who was in the forest the night the girls died?"

"Emmett?"

"Yes, now answer the question!"

"Ummm… The new kid. Ben, Sam was watching from a distance, but I guess he wasn't paying attention. Just don't hurt Ben, please! He has beaten himself up quite a few times about this when we told him you were the good guys."

"Don't worry, I won't touch him! Where does he live?"

"With Sam. His family is gone."

"Perfect." I leaped out the window and headed to Sam's house. Jacob was snoring before I was at the end of the drive way.

First I went into Ben's room. He was snoring louder then Jacob. He had short blond hair and was about an inch shorter than Jacob. His bed was in no better a shape. Sam and Emily were nowhere in sight. Sam was guarding the forest and Emily was staying over night at the hospital after delivering her baby, Butch.

"I'm sorry!" He screamed over and over in his sleep between snores. He was dreaming.

"Oh, you will be!"

"Who's there?" unlike Jacob he was standing on his bed holding a pretend bat.

"Me." I threw clothes at him till he screamed. "Are you the one that killed the four vampires in the woods?"

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed till he was on his knees. I stopped. He was as torn up about this as I was.

The next day

Mel's POV

Emmett came to my work that day. I was at my desk filling out a load of paper work. His face had 'I am so sorry' written all over it. He handed me a dozen roses. One was fake. He handed me an envelope with my name scrawled on it with his not so neat hand writing.

I smiled up at him not knowing what to expect. I opened the card and out fell a beautiful necklace. It was a silver puzzle piece with words written on it like family, love, peace and others. Then there was a smaller gold puzzle piece laying lightly on the other and a diamond on top of that.

"It's beautiful!" I cried. He came behind me to help put it. After fiddling with it for a while, his too big fingers being the cause, he let me do it.

"Because you're a puzzle to me, and there are to many pieces to you." I smiled at him.

Then I opened the card. It said:

_Dear Mel,_

_I am so sorry. I love that you have found your calling. I hope you forgive me like I know you will. I love how you talk about your girls all the time and how you care so much. The worrying that your not doing a good job says you are. I am sorry I ran off on you yesterday and I hope we can put this all behind us. I really love, babe!_

_Love,_

_Emmett_

_P.S. I will love you till the last rose dies._

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I got up and wrapped my arms around my teddy bear and his kissed my forehead and stroked my hair. Girls were beginning to gather at my door. They were smiling and saying 'awwwww'. He left after that and I could hear the girls in the hallway asking him questions. I could sense he was in distress.

"Are you her boyfriend she talks about?"

"Are you going to propose?"

"Why did you give her flowers? Did you mess up?

"How bad?"

The questions went on and on and I just kept laughing.

Edward's POV

Everyone was at our house. Emmett and Mel had made up and were inseparable. They were sitting on the chair and she was sitting on his lap staring into his eyes and he was stroking her hair. I was just glad the yelling was over. I couldn't listen to my music over their voices. They really tend to carry. Everyone was set up the same. Kim and Carlisle at the kitchen table. Jasper and Shasha on the couch. And me and Eryn at the piano. Then we heard a soft knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Shasha said bounding for the door. Everyone had turned their head except Mel and Emmett. Big surprise there.

"Will you be a dear and let us in?" I heard a voice say. Now everyone was on their feet and standing at the door. There in front of us stood Aro with Jane with her famous angry stare, Marcus, looking as excited as ever, and Caius, very tempered by the rain continually falling on his hooded head, and Felix catching the rain drops in his hand.

_Dammit _was all I heard in everyone's head.

**Sorry I was so mean to Jacob and Ben, and yes the Voltri are back!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas

Ch. 9

Christmas

Kim POV

We all stood frozen starring at the four people before us. No one said anything just stood starring. Carlisle was standing in front of me in a protective way. Emmett was trying the same thing with Mel but she kept shoving him to the side.

"Bella and the other girls are dead or destroyed as you can see. And Edward or anyone for that matter will not join your little coven." Shasha spoke up bravely.

"You may leave now!" Eryn added.

"Adios!" Mel said showing off her Spanish.

"That is quite all right. We spent all that money on getting here that we don't have enough to get out again. Or a place to stay for that matter." Aro answered trying to push his way through the crowd of people in front of him.

"Awww! That is so sad!" Mel said faking sympathy. "We will defiantly loan you money if you need!"

"We thought you could repay us for all the struggle you put us through. And will you please let us in!" Caius said his voice raising.

"Come in." Edward finally answered in a stern tone.

"We also wanted to spend the holidays with you, our only friends." I wonder why we are his only friends. Aro took a seat on the couch, Marcus and Caius sat on his sides while Jane, who refused to sit, stood behind them. Felix was staring out the window at the sparkling snow.

"What holiday?" Emmett asked.

"Christmas!" Mel said excitedly. She loved to get us goofy gifts and a tree. She even braved the heights of the roof to hang up lights, though no one was around to see them. No one else gave gifts, which was okay with Mel.

"We don't celebrate Christmas." Carlisle said.

"What is Christmas?" Emmett asked.

"I'll explain it later. Trust me, you'll like it." Mel smiled. She had resumed her position on his lap on the chair.

"Any way," Caius interrupted. "We are here to check up on Bella. Now where is she and who are all these other girls who have taken their position?"

"Like we said before, the girls are dead. They were killed in a werewolf accident." Shasha said, frustrated.

"New guy." Emmett informed them.

"We helped them with their grieving after word and one thing lead to another." I said as Carlisle wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh, that is all very touching! I think I may cry! Jane, be a dear and fetch me a tissue." Aro said. Jane ran off at his request not noticing the sarcasm that littered his voice. Jasper followed her.

"Now that the touching moment has ended, lets' go get our tree!" Mel said jumping up.

"What tree?" Emmett asked.

"A Christmas tree. We decorate it and put presents under it. Like the present God left for us on Christmas Eve." She explained to every one.

"What kind of tree?" Caius asked speaking for the 1st time in a while.

"A pine tree. I'll go get an axe and meet you guys in Emmett's car. I know a great place where I got ours last time." Emmett and Mel ran off to get the axe and his car ready.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Marcus asked concentrating on a loose thread in his cloak. Everyone stared at him. It was the 1st time anyone had ever heard him speak. No one spoke till he got up and headed out the front door to the awaiting car. Everyone else slipped on their coats and boats and followed his lead.

Mel was in the front seat of the jeep and Emmett next to her. Everyone piled in the back. None of us buckled up. We wouldn't be destroyed if Mel's crazy driving led us to a tree or a boulder. Emmett looked feared for his truck, Sunny. He was a tiny bit attached.

She led us through the forest past many tall trees. I knew what trees she was looking for but everyone else kept pointing out the window asking 'what about that tree'. When we finally came to her small forest of pine trees everyone hopped out. We all walked around considering trees. Jasper stood next to a small skinny one with a small amount of needles. He wanted that one. Emmett stood next to an extremely tall one with tons of needles. Everyone else wandered around while the Volturi still sat in the jeep starring oddly at us. Marcus was still fascinated with his loose thread. Felix was starring at the falling snow mouthing 'sparkly'.

I just wandered around watching Carlisle stare up at the tree. Mel was seriously considering her tree as always. Everyone knew how picky she was. She stood next to a tree that was about 2 feet taller than her almost 6 foot figure. A twin stood next to it. She circled them over and over shaking the branches to see how loose the needles were.

"This one will be ours." She pointed to one that only had slightly more needles than the other. "And that will be yours. Emmett, throw me the axe." He tossed it and it narrowly missed Edwards head and landed blade side against her hand. "So glad I am not human

Edward eyes had followed the blade his eyes narrowing. His eyes watch Emmett from his peripheral vision. Emmett was on the ground holding his stomach as he laughed. The Volturi were laughing also and Felix was memorized by the sparkling blade. Edward leaped up, almost flying, and landed on Emmett yelling and playfully wrestling each other.

Mel had started to cut down the trees and set them in the back of the jeep. She tied them in then carefully picked Emmett out of the rolling pile of limbs.

"We can go now. Mmmm, you smell like trees! Very attractive." She smiled coyly as she sent him down. They stared at each other for a really long time.

Aro stared at them turning his head to the side, smiling and Shasha kept coughing till Mel yelled at her and jumped into the jeep. "Buckle up!" She said. Everyone laughed at her, but Jane again, took it literally.

She drove everyone to the Cullen's house then headed to ours to get tree decorations. She bought herself an ornament every year like her parents did for her when she was young. They each represented something that happened. We sat here attempting to put up the tree. The Volturi resumed their places on the couch as before.

"A little to the left!" Carlisle suggested as Emmett adjusted the trunk of the tree in the stand. They had decided to put the tree in the corner near the piano.

"No right!" Shasha argued. They continued arguing back and forth. Emmett, who was getting very frustrated, just set it up how he thought it should look. Everyone was happy after that.

"Perfect!" Shasha exclaimed. "Just how _I_ would have done it."

"I am parched!" Jane complained.

"I'll get you something to drink. We have some AB negative left over from a little while ago. It should still be good." I left to the fridge do get it and got 5 wine glasses. I handed each of them a glass and filled it.

"It's a little sweet, but it will do, for now." Caius licked his lips. We would have to keep a close eye on him.

* *

After we had finished hanging the ornaments, we went hunting. Edward got a few good mountain lions and Emmett scored a teen age bear. The Volturi wandered around not knowing what to do. A small fawn passed by and Jane was on it fairly quickly.

I noticed we had started to drift closer and closer to the La Push line, but I though nothing of it. I could smell the dogs. I could smell Embry and Ben, the new guy, getting closer. We all had had a chance before to meet them all. I got a good whiff of them so I could figure out who was who before they saw us. Or we saw them.

We kept hunting anyway. Jane had to fetch Aro everything because his lazy old butt wouldn't move from his stationary seat by a tree. I saw the dogs pass extremely close to where we were. I could see Ben's light brown fur sticking up on his back as he burst through the trees to where we were. Embry was leaving this to Ben.

"Carlisle! Jasper and Emmett! Get the Volturi out of here! Edward stay. We need you." I called out orders before I knew what I was doing. They followed my orders and they were gone. Aro was over Emmett shoulders and Jane refused to be touched.

"We were just leaving. We apologize deeply. Only animals were injured, no humans we swear." Mel used her soothing voice and Shasha stared into his eyes. They could convince anyone to do anything. Ben's fur slowly went down and her relaxed.

"Edward, what is he thinking?" Eryn asked. She stood just behind him.

"He is confused. He doesn't know what to do know. He is calling for Embry." He paused. "He is asking what we are doing here."

"Hunting." Eryn explained. "and those are the Volturi. Those are the kind of vampires you have to keep your eyes on. They torture. The girl does it with her mind. And don't touch the older man, Aro, he can read every thought you ever had. For now, we will take care of them. No need to worry."

Ben stepped closer and everyone stood still. He put his nose to everyone memorizing our scent. He was trying to learn what I already had. He apologized and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mel called. "There is a way you can make it up and I promise it will be fun!" Embry walked in at that moment and she explained it to everyone. We all then, left grinning from ear to ear.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise

Ch. 10

Surprise

Mel's POV

We had all gotten back from the Christmas service at church. Everyone was mad because I had decided to keep my childhood tradition of looking at Christmas lights after ward. It was bad enough I had made everyone dress up in suits and ties. Even the Volturi. Caius had thought the tie would be a great torture weapon of course. As soon as we got back everyone was in more comfortable clothes. We sat around the Christmas tree which had tons of presents beneath it.

All the Cullen's handed out their gifts they had gotten for their girl. Eryn got a C.D. with Edward's songs on it and a necklace with a heart pendant with bat wings that was covered in diamonds.

"It sparkles like you." She said after opening it. He helped her put it on after a gentle kiss.

Carlisle got Kim a Diamond encrusted superman symbol necklace and a missing season of House and a naughty nurse uniform. She had recently started calling Carlisle Dr. House instead of Dr. Cullen. It was very appropriate for them two, especially since Carlisle calls Kim Cutty sometimes, too.

Jasper handed Shasha a book with a black plain cover. She opened it and screamed.

"My story! This is Black Cat, my story!" She turned it over and over in her hands. On the binding was her name and the title of the book.

"All you need to do is design a cover and I can put a covering on for you." Jasper said with delight. He was happy she liked it.

"Thank you, Jazz." She kept hugging him and kissing him till all of us coughed. Then she finally sat down and was immersed in her story.

Emmett was the last one to present a gift. He handed me a neatly wrapped box. I peeled off the paper and there was a blue sparkly rose. The rest of the box was empty.

"Thank you." I said kissing him on the cheek. He then handed me an envelope that had a small bulge. The bulge happened to be a key. He took me by the hand and led me outside.

In the drive way was a fire red Vanquish with a big white star on the hood of the car. _Big Red _was the license plate. My smile grew big and I squeezed him around the waist. It was perfect. He kissed me on the forehead.

"I am glad you like it." We walked back inside and the girls gave the Cullen's their gifts.

I gave Emmett a dog tag with his name on it, his birth date, and it said at the bottom _I love you_. He loved it and put it on right away. Kim gave Carlisle a stethoscope all shiny and new with his name engraved on it. The family crest was on the opposite side of the part you put to your chest. He also loved it. Eryn gave Edward the book of Labyrinth songs for the piano and the book. He started playing the songs right away having little trouble with the melody. Jasper opened Shasha's gift that was thinly covered by a sheet. It was a collage of all the wolf pictures he had drawn of him in different emotions. In the center was the painting Alice had done of him. He starred at the picture Alice had painted. Finally he stood up and hugged her tight. Smiles on both of their faces.

"Now it is your turn!" I turned to the Volturi and smiled. I could tell they had been bored the whole time.

"Why, my dear, you didn't have to get us anything." Aro said. I heard Caius whisper under his breath 'yes she did.'

"Oh, don't worry. It is my pleasure. I saw these and thought you guys just had to have them. And besides, what kind of hostess would I be if I didn't?" I grabbed Felix's gift first.

He opened it and his eyes were amazed. It was a complete collection of all the U.S. state quarters. They were all perfectly shined and sparkled in the light.

"Shiny!" He said his fingers running over and over them like a small child's.

Next was Marcus. I handed him his box and he opened it confused. Inside was a bottle of anti-depressants and the two Jeff Dunham DVDs. I thought it would brighten up his life. He took the pills in his hands and swallowed two like the bottle said. He smiled and seemed happier right away.

Then I gave Jane hers. She tore off the pink paper to reveal a soft, fluffy, pink stuffed bunny.

"What is this?" She was fiddling with the long ears.

"It's a stuffed bunny!" I exclaimed.

She tore off the head and dropped it. Then she picked it up and started to take out the eyes and nose. By the time she was done it was in shreds and the stuffing lay everywhere.

"That was kind of fun. And pointless. Thanks anyway."

"You ruined the bunny!" Aro yelled.

"I'll get you another one." Jane sighed.

"Your turn, Caius." I handed him his gift and he opened it, fear in his eyes. Inside were pink fuzzy handcuffs and a slinky.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Those are handcuffs. You can use them in your torture!" I answered.

"Warning. They break very easily." Shasha commented.

"How would you know?" Eryn interrogated.

"Well, umm, you see, we were umm." She stuttered looking up at Jasper.

"Any way," I cut her off seeing where it was going. "And that is a slinky. You put it down the stairs like this." I demoed it for him and he watched, bored. Aro found it very interesting and Felix just thought it was shiny. Aro caught it as it landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"My, my, this is quite the contraption." He bounced it back and forth between his hands.

"Now your present, Aro!" I handed him his box and he opened it with glee like a little kid on Christmas morning. Inside were a DVD of Tim Gun and his show. He reminded me tons of Aro and a box of small springs.

He took out one of the springs and played with it between his fingers smiling. One of his fingers slipped and it flew across the room.

"Cool!" He screamed. He grabbed more and more and they continued to fling across the room.

"Aro, it is time to stop with that." Jane took the box of springs away from him and set them back under the tree.

"Yes, we have another surprise for you!" I said excitedly.

"Follow us." Edward's voice was menacing, dark, and evil. It was scary.

We lead them to the meadow. The sky was gray and few clouds hung over our heads. Small, light snowflakes fell at our feet getting stuck in our hair. All the couples were holding hands. It was a beautiful night. A sad night. For tonight, blood was going to be shed.

"You stay here. We'll go get it." This time Emmett's voice was menacing and dark. It sent fear down my bones.

We left them to stand in the middle all alone. I was sent to get the wolves. The others stayed back to make sure they didn't leave. Some were piling up fire wood. I ran to the spot where the wolves were stationed. They were standing waiting for my arrival. Jacob was in the front with Leah and Seth at his flanks. They were his favorite for these kinds of jobs. Seth was gentle at first and Leah just went at it full force. Both very different, but yet perfect. Ben and Embry can in a minute later.

"Their ready." My eyes stared into Jacob's. His dark brown eyes, that looked like Chocolate. I could almost taste milk chocolate, almost like blood, in my mouth.

Jacob growled in understanding, his eyes not leaving mine either. He tore his head away and ran with his pack following him. All of their tails were high in the air. Wagging back and forth like an excited dog whose owner just threw the ball.

I followed them till they were on the borders of the meadow. I couldn't watch. I just couldn't. I had seen enough deaths by my hand, I couldn't see another. After I saw the purple smoke in the air, I left slowly for my home town. In good old Wisconsin. I had to see some family. It was a traditon. Merry Christmas.


	11. Chapter 11: Back

Ch. 11

Emmett's POV

I sat watching as the Volturi were ripped to shreds and put into the burning flames. I hated killing like everyone else, but it was their time to go. Jake looked up and nodded saying that they had everything and we could go. I ran not caring about the others. We would regroup at the house.

I walked in the door to find everyone was already there. Kim and Carlisle at the table, Eryn and Edward on the couch, Shasha on Jasper's lap on the chair. No Mel.

"I don't know where she went either." Edward answered after going through my thoughts.

"I do." Eryn piped in. "She went home."

I headed for the door not knowing why she didn't come here.

"Not that home." Kim stated looking down at the hard wood table.

"Where she grew up." Shasha added. "She always does. It's hard for her to let go. She had a past life. A fiancée, plans, hopes, and dreams. We just let go of our past lives and started anew."

"She'll be back soon. Don't worry." Eryn laid her hand on my shoulder. Jasper tried to sooth me but I didn't let it get to me. "Don't go after her. We have tried, she wants to be alone."

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" I pressed on.

"No one knows." Kim answered.

Mel's POV

I was in my home town. Walking my old streets, the same roads I took to school. I walked past my old home, that was now occupied by a young family with a beautiful baby. Their happy, and human. I sat in the grave yard, where my family lay buried. My mom lay next to my dad. They had never found out what happened to their baby girl.

"Your baby girl is now a monster!" I screamed. "I lie, this is not a gift!"

I crawled over to tomb stone that was the hardest to look at. _Christen Smith. _The name of my fiancée. My fingers traced letters over and over.

"I am so sorry, Chris." I sobbed. "I should have listened. I got myself in an accident, but _he_ saved me. I love you, Chris."

"I thought I would find you here." The voice was so familiar. It made me melt into a puddle. "I have changed, too. You like it?"

"I love it!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you!"

Emmett's POV

3 days later

"She's back." Edward said. I had been passing day and night waiting for this moment. The day she would be back in my arms. "Wait. Don't go out there. She wants to tell you something first."

"Hi," Her sweet voice struck a cord in my ears like a well tuned piano. "I have to tell you guys something. Everyone."

Shasha and Jasper came down the steps and Carlisle and Kim left the table. We gathered around her.

"You all know that I was gone. To my home." Everyone nodded. "Well, I ran into some old friends. Two actually. Krissy, come in here."

In walked a average height blonde girl. Her hair lay softly on her shoulders. I noticed her eyes were ruby red.

"My name is Krissy. I was changed a while back. But never had to courage to tell Mel. But now I have and I don't want to eat humans any more. She said you guys could help. She explained everything, except who is who." Her voice was light and gentle. She was like a little kid. Shy and afraid of asking for help.

"Of course we will!" Carlisle stepped forward extending his hand. He introduced everyone.

"There is one more person." Mel was looking down at her shoes. She would look anyone in the eye. Edward nodded to Jasper and Jasper was prepared for what ever reaction happened. "He is the person who changed me. I didn't know this was who he really was 'til now." She was playing something in her fingers. Her hand rose up to show us. It sparkled in the light.

A ring. An engagement ring.

"Are you going to let me in yet?" A man's voice shouted. It was deep

"Come in." she said her eyes watching my face carefully. In walked a tall man with dark red hair. It was short and swept across his forehead. "This is Christen Smith, my fiancée. Or he was. He's changed. A lot."

My head was reeling. This man was trying to steal my girl. Her arms were crossed and she was still staring at the ground. He attempted to wrap his arms around her waist but she took it and shoved it to his chest. Her eyes glared into his, he only smiled.

"She's still got that sassiness to her! Bet you love that Emmett!" He winked at me. I was disgusted.

Mel ran up the stairs leaving us behind. I tried to follow her, but Shasha put her hand out to stop me. "We'll go. Watch this idiot for us." She glared at him and he just crossed his arms like he was some know-it-all.

He relaxed on our couch and just stood around him and stared. Everyone had the same thought on their mind. Why had she fallen for this piece of crap?

Eryn's POV

We all ran after Mel. She was clearly upset about this. Krissy was by her side with her hand on her shoulder. Mel was in Emmett's room sitting in one of his bean bag chairs. She had one of his sweatshirts in her arms.

"He followed me! He followed he here! He's like Aro! He read everything that went through my mind. It hurt. It hurt so bad." She was sobbing. "He changed so much. He use to be kind and sweet and caring. But know all he wants to do is kill and hurt. I am afraid that Emmett is going to hate me. He thinks I still love him. Oh, God, I messed up so bad! I should have never left!"

"Emmett doesn't think you still love Chris!" Krissy comforted. "You should have seen his face when Chris tried to put his arm around you. He looked so protective of you. He loves you!"

"Don't worry about Chris, we'll take care of him." Shasha said with an evil toned voice.

"Be careful, he is strong. And he knows about the wolves. He knows everything. Don't touch him! Please, I don't want him to hurt you guys, too!" She was shaking and fear was written all over her face.

"Don't worry, Mel. We won't. When was the last time you ate? The circles under your eyes are almost black." Kim asked.

"I can't remember. I didn't have time."

"Ahhh!" Emmett screamed out in agony downstairs.

"Emmett!" Mel cried racing down the steps. Her arms were around his waist immediately taking him away from Chris. "Don't you ever touch him or anyone again! Do you hear me!" She screamed it at the top of her lungs. Her whole body shaking as Emmett tried to settle her. He kissed her forehead and held her tight.

"It's okay, Mel. It's okay." She buried her face into her shirt. She was now wearing his sweatshirt that she was clutching earlier.

"Aw, don't you guys make such a cute couple! Remember when we made a cute couple, Mels? Everyone thought we were brother and sister. Remember that love we shared? That raw passion? We can get that back. If we only try." His voice was sinister. He took a step towards her with every word. "What happened to the welcoming I got a few days ago? 'I love your change! I love _you_.'"

"It's gone and will never be back." Mel shouted. Emmet's face grew more protective with every step away from Chris he took.

"Get out, loser." Shasha took a step between Chris and the couple and shoved his chest. She screamed in agony and Chris didn't move an inch.

"Shasha!" Mel screamed.

Jasper was at her side in a second arms around her. All the Cullen's had their arms around their girl. Krissy stood alone. Mel took Krissy's arm and pulled her in towards her and Emmett. Everyone was in a huddle.

"Guys, guys. I didn't touch her, she touched me. Why can't we all be civil about this, huh? Let's just all sit down and talk about this. We can work this out." He sat on the couch. His arms folded behind his head. Watching us.

Jasper was trying to sooth everyone. But it wasn't working.

"I am scared." Mel whispered into Emmett's shirt.

"It's okay, Babe. I am here."

"We all are here, girls." Carlisle whispered.


	12. Chapter 12: Free

Ch. 12

Free

Shasha POV

We were forced to hide out in our house while the guys stayed at their's, watching Chris. They would switch off guys and have one of them hang here with us incase Chris got loose. He already knew about our house, he had seen it in Mel's head. Jasper was on watching us now.

Mel and the others sat on the couch. Mel in the middle with everyone around her. Her knees were hugged to her chest. All you could see of her face was her eyes and forehead. Jasper sat on the piano bench his head in his hands. I was pacing back and forth. I couldn't sit still.

"I don't see why I can't go watch him! I am as strong as you guys! I just have different organs like a brain!" I shouted.

"You still can't go," Jasper said calmly.

"Why? I am strong! I can handle him! It didn't even hurt when I touched him!"

"Because I love you! And I know you lying! He did hurt you and I don't want that to happen again. Ever!" Jasper shouted at her. They were standing eye to eye now. Surprise covered my face. "Now please, just sit down. You can use your brain here to help think of a plan. Please." His voice went back to calm again.

I sat down on the piano bench next to him. I took his hand and watched his face in sadness.

"Why not do the same thing we did to the Volturi?" Eryn asked.

"What did you do?" Krissy said excitedly.

"The werewolves tore them apart and burned them." Kim explained.

"No, he would be expecting that. He knows, you guys! He saw everything in my head!" Mel retorted.

"Then what can we do? He knows our tactics, plans, everything." Jasper said rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"We just have to come up with something smarter, better. We can do it, we just need to put our heads together." I encouraged.

Edward's POV

I stood in front of Chris. He sat on the couch watching us. Emmett was directly in front of him with me on his right and Carlisle on his left. I couldn't get anything from his head. Just annoying song that was sung off tune. Emmett's head was filled with swears directed to Chris. Carlisle was trying to figure out how he was this strong.

"I am thirsty. You think I could go for a hunt. A family of five would tide me over for today." Chris said watching Emmett's face carefully.

"No," My voice was serious and stern.

"C'mon man! Think of that human blood running down you throat, dripping down your mouth. Mmm, that sounds so good. How about you Emmett?"

Emmett was starting to let down his guard a little think about it. Pictures were floating all around in his head. It disgusted me how easily this was getting to his head.

"No," He shook the thoughts from his head and replaced them with pictures of Mel. Her smile, her arms around his waist in a tight hug, her kiss, and then the hardest one to look at, her in pain after she had seen him get hurt. The picture of her in his sweatshirt, hood sitting lightly on top of her head say 'I'm scared.' His eyes started to fill with tears but he quickly wiped them away.

_Starvation! _The word struck me hard from Carlisle's head. _If we starve him he won't be strong and we can get rid of him! That's it! I'll go tell the girls and send Jasper. We're going to win this, Edward. _

He left before I could say anything. I just hoped it would work. What if he figured it out? What if it didn't work? What if…..?

Krissy POV

We were sitting on the couch, thinking up ideas. We wrote them down, but Mel shot everyone down. She knew what would and wouldn't work. Mainly because she had thought of them too and every night she spent with him in those short 3 days. But some how, his heavy hand had always landed on her shoulder.

Crumpled up paper littered the floor. I kicked on lightly with my foot. Carlisle walked into the front door. Excitement was all over his face.

"Jasper, go." He said quickly. Jasper looked at Shasha sadly and put her hand on her knee. She watched him leave with sadness in her eyes. "I had an idea. And is see you guys have had some too."

He stepped around the balls of paper laying on the floor.

"Mel," He knelt down before her, staring into her eyes. "what if we starve him? He'll get really weak then we can just destroy him. Water down animal blood and give it to him and he'll have no idea."

"I don't know Carlisle. He may figure it out, or refuse to drink it at all. That's perfect!" Mel yelled. For the first time in a long while hope was in her eyes. It made everyone smile. She was smiling because this may be the last she ever saw that jerk again.

"Can I talk to him? There are things I need to say and hear him say. Please." Mel asked kindly watching Carlisle's face.

"It's really up to Emmett, but I would say sure you can. Let's get some blood for him on the way there." He took her hand and helped her off the couch. Then he was by Kim's side.

Mel took down a female deer who was in pain already. She put the blood in a bottle. When we got to their house she quietly mixed in water so he would think that there was more blood than there actually was. It would weaken him. I heard her take in a deep breath before she walked into the living room. Emmett looked at her and was mad. He didn't want her here. No one did, well, except Chris.

"Here," She shoved the drink at Chris. He took one sip and his face became disgusted.

"Watered down animal blood. Nice trick. Doesn't work, sorry." He set the glass on the ground. Mel stood in front of him with her arms crossed, her face meant business.

"All those years ago I thought I had found love. The perfect person for me. But that was all lies. It wasn't some doctor like Carlisle that changed me, it was you. You wanted me to go kayaking in the ocean and watch as I was attacked by sharks just so you could change me. How could you lie to me for that long?" Mel accused.

"I had practice. I am one of the oldest vampires you will ever meet. Yes, older than Carlisle. I am one of the first vampires to ever walk this earth. I have done this to many girls; perfecting my art. I just thought you were pretty and dumb. I guess I was wrong on the second one wasn't I."

"Dead wrong, you…" Shasha lunged for Chris but Jasper held her back. "Don't you ever touch another girl like that again!" She screamed.

"You created the other monsters out there didn't you? The men who hurt innocent girls? Like Rose." Emmett said tears forming in his eyes.

"Like the men that tried to hurt Bella." Edward's anger was bubbling to the surface.

"James, you created James. Who hurt Alice." Jasper forced himself to stay calm.

"Oh, James. Yea, he was just a pet project. He didn't listen to me. He was too fierce when he went after Alice. You have to rope them in slowly, make them think you love them. And with Bella, he just completely lost it. Oh, well, it was worth trying." Chris laughed at himself.

"What were going to do with the girls after you had them?" Eryn interrogated.

"What every guy does with them. Use them for what ever I wanted or needed. And they would be so afraid of what I could do they would never leave. You, Mel, are of the only ones that has gotten away. How did you do it?"

"I ran, I was free and you were too lazy to come after me. You would have found me if you really wanted to." Her mouth curved like a capitol 'U'.

"Oh, I wanted you. I went looking for you. But then I stopped. I knew where I could find you every year. So I waited until I found it right to get you back. And I almost did. But it ended badly for both of us, didn't it?"

"It will only end badly for one of us, and I will make sure that the one of us is you." She stuck her finger in his face, not touching him at all.

_Ding, dong_ the door bell chimed.

"Who could that be at a time like this?" Carlisle went to the door and opened it slowly. "Oh, my," His hand went over his mouth and tears streamed down his face.

The other Cullen boys joined him.

"Rose!"

"Alice!"

"Esme!"

"Bella"

"Your home!" They chimed together.

"I had a vision, and it was this house and you guys in front of it. But, who are you?" Alice inquired.

"Oh, shit!" The other girls said together. My head was spinning.


	13. Chapter 13: Normal

CH. 13

Mel's POV

The Cullen guys were walking around with the girls trying to spark some memory. They were slowly getting it. Rose's memory had come back completely. She was sitting on the couch with her 'monkey man'. I was leaning against the kitchen table in perfect view of them. Rose occasionally would look back at me with a cat like glare and Emmett would turn her head away with one of his fingers. I remembered them clearly running through my hair, gently putting a strand of hair behind my ears. Once he looked at me with sadness and I looked at the ground. I didn't want to meet his eyes.

My hand lay against my non-beating heart and found that the necklace he had given me was still there along with my own personal cross. I couldn't bear to wear it anymore. I walked to the drive way where the car he had given me sat. I took off the neck lace and hung it on the rear view mirror and I lay the fake flower he had given me with the necklace and the blue one on the passenger seat. I left an envelope with his name one on the hood after I parked it in the garage. I saw everyone else leaving the necklaces they were given in their room with notes. I sat on the couch and stared at the T.V. with my arms around my knees.

"What is this?" Rose stormed into the room with my note in her hand. Kim came down and sat on the stairs with marks from blood tears on her face.

"This is a note I left for Emmett." I said not looking at her or the note.

"Do you know what it did to him? He is sitting in the car he gave you crying! And I am very upset with the last line. _I still and will always love you. _How can you say that, he is mine now!" Now everyone was down stairs after hearing her yelling.

"Hey, Emmett had a life while you were gone, missy! We all did. You can't just walk back in and think everything will fall back into place." Shasha defended.

"Everyone else doesn't have a problem with us, why do you? Insecurity that she may take him and you won't be able to have him?" Krissy added.

"I will not be ganged up on!" Rose shouted.

"I think," Emmett said walking in. "Rose, you should calm down. And you guys," He nodded to us. "should, um, go, please." I looked at his face with tears in my eyes. He really didn't love me anymore.

"He still does, we all do love you guys. But things change. You were our loves, but," Edward put his arm around Bella's shoulder. "they are true loves. I am sorry guys."

The guys hugged us. Emmett walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Looked me in the eyes, my arms were still crossed. "I am so sorry." He whispered he kissed my forehead then dropped his arm and stood next to his angel.

"Bye," I whispered as I left with my back to them. Everyone followed me out. I hopped into the driver seat of the van and on the passenger seat was the first fake rose Emmett had given me. On it was a note that said _'I love you and always will.' _I smiled as I drove away with the girls in the back crying. I was the only one truly smiling.

Emmett's POV

I sat in Mel's car again and re-read her letter. It said:

_Dear Emmett,_

_You have found your true love and she isn't me. She is angel with blond hair. I was just a puzzle piece to fill the space until she got back. I think deep down she thanks me for taking such good care of you. These roses don't belong to me. The space in your heart has been filled completely finally. I hope you and the real Rose live long and happily together. Every time I see a teddy bear I think of you and your big heart. I love you and I always will. _

_Big red_

I felt bad for the way it had to end. But it had too. Everyone else let me read their letters and they said how sorry they were but none of them said that they still love them. I still love you, Mel.

Shasha's POV

Mel wanted to get her mind off of the guys so we went walking around in Port Angeles. There was a beach there that connected with La Push's but we weren't on their territory. Rain poured down on our faces, but we didn't care. Mel laid down on the wet sand.

"Mel, get up." Kim begged.

"No, I am relaxing in my imaginary sun with my imaginary love. Try it, it feels great." Smiles covered her face along with short giggles. So first I laid down then they all joined us. Suddenly a strange came into my nose, but when I opened my eyes I went away.

At our feet were five werewolves smiling at us. We smiled back unable to look away from their eyes. Jacob was at Mel's feet, Paul at mine, Seth at Kim's, Embry at Eryn's, and Ben at Krissy's.

"Silly girls, it's raining. Shouldn't you guys be inside?" Paul said. Paul, what a dumb name.

"No, close your eyes, can't you see the sun?" Mel answered still looking at Jacob.

"Yea, I can!" Embry laid down next to Eryn. The others copied laying next to the girl laying at their feet. They all turned their heads to look at them instead of looking at the sky.

Then it started to come down in sheets that left us more soaked then if we had dunked ourselves in the water. We ran under the over hang of a building. Paul took my hand and lead me there. I giggled at his huge smile. He shook his hair in my face and got me more wet if that was possible. I looked into his eyes and felt complete. What was happening to me?

They watched as we drove home in our small car. I was sad to have to go, but I knew we would see them again. It was silent as we drove home. Everyone just stared out the window with smiles on their faces. We walked into the door and collapsed on the floor of the living room with tiredness.

3 days later

'Grrr.'

"What was that?" I said sitting up. Mel's foot slid off of my forehead as I did. Krissy lay half on the couch with Kim's foot in her face. Eryn was face down in a pillow on the floor.

'Grr.'

"There it was again! Ow, man my stomach hurts. My stomach! It growled! Oh my God!" I started running around trying to wake everyone up. Eryn fell as she tried to stand up.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked to no one in particular.

"My stomach hurts!" Shasha complained.

"What is that?" Mel pointed to a wet spot on the ground where she had been sleeping.

"We need help." Eryn stated.

"And there is only one person we can trust in a time like this." Kim said.

* * *

"Carlisle!" We yelled as we ran through their house. Mel stopped to look at Emmett who was making out with Rose.

"C'mon!" I yelled pulling her arm which made her fall to the ground.

We busted into Carlisle's office and there on the desk was Esme nude. She looked up and in a second she was gone and Carlisle was sitting in his seat with his usual suit and tie on.

"What is it girls?" He said.

We all just stared at him, amazed at what we had just seen.

"We have a problem." Kim finally spoke up. She explained everything from the werewolves to this morning.

He nodded them looked up at all of us. "I guess, by what you have been describing, that you have become human." Our mouths gapped open and our eyes bugged out.

"HUMAN!" we all yelled together.

**Human! Oh, no what's gonna happen next! You'll have to wait till the next book!!! The day the New Girls Lived!! I may post a new chapter after this with sound track songs so look for that and the next book! I hope you guys are as excited as I am! Ttyl, Mel. **


	14. Soundtrack

**Sound Track. There will be two numbers, the order and what chapter I think it should go with unless the order and chapter are the same. Look them up and look up the band they are really good!!!!**

**1. Seether-**Rise above this

**2. (ch. 2 and 3) The Darkness-** I believe in a Thing Called Love (BTW, In chapter 2 the girls were singing this in the van, I thought it fit the story also)

**3. (Ch. 3, 11, 12) From movie Anastasia-** In the Dark of the Night (BTW, in chapter 3 the girls were singing this also)

**4. Casting Crowns-** Who Am I

**5. (ch. 6 and basically the whole thing) Steven Curtis Chapman Band-**Live out Loud

**6. (ch. 7) Owl City-** Hello Seattle

**7. (Ch. 8) Three Days Grace-** Animal I have become

**8. NeverShoutNever-** Shegotstyle

**9. (Ch. 10) Flobots-** Handle bars

**10. (Ch. 11, 12) Red Jumpsuit Apartus- **Face Down

**11. (Ch. 11, 12) Meg and Dia-** Monster

**12. (ch. 13) Elphie (Idina Menzel) of Wicked- **I am Not That Girl

**13. Evanescene- **Wake Me Up


End file.
